Hearing aids are very small and delicate devices and comprise many electronic and metallic components contained in a housing small enough to fit in the ear canal of a human or behind the outer ear. The many electronic and metallic components in combination with the small size of the hearing aid housing impose high design constraints on radio frequency antennas to be used in hearing aids with wireless communication capabilities.
Conventionally, antennas in hearing aids have been used for receiving radio broadcasts or commands from a remote control. Typically, such antennas are designed to fit in the hearing aid housing without special concern with relation to the obtained directivity of the resulting radiation pattern. For example, behind-the-ear hearing aid housings typically accommodate antennas positioned with their longitudinal direction in parallel to the longitudinal direction of the banana shaped behind-the-ear hearing aid housing. In-the-ear hearing aids have typically been provided with patch antennas positioned on the face plate of the hearing aids as for example disclosed in WO 2005/081583; or wire antennas protruding outside the hearing aid housing in a direction perpendicular to the face plate as for example disclosed in US 2010/20994.